It is well known in the art that various initiators may be used when preparing polymers. It is also known that certain functional groups may be incorporated into the polymer by using initiators that contain the desired functional groups.
The present invention stems from a recognition that a siloxy-functional polymer has significant beneficial properties. For instance, it has been found that having a siloxy-functionalized group within the polymer portion of the rubber results in a compounded rubber composition having improved properties. Products produced from compounded rubber compositions such as tires and power belts exhibit increased rebound, decreased rolling resistance, and less heat build-up when mechanical stresses are applied. The siloxy functionality in the polymer improves the interaction of the polymer with additional components, such as carbon black and silica fillers. This improved interaction often translates into improved mixing and better dispersion of ingredients.